


Pranks

by glitterybluemagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, domestic!malec, i genuinely don't know what i'm doing, i'm not kidding when i say i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybluemagic/pseuds/glitterybluemagic
Summary: Inspired by 2x10 when Madzie flicked Alec away into an elevator. I know it’s a serious moment but like Alec was swooshed away like he weighed nothing, by Madzie, a lil girl who isn’t even half his height. It’s kinda hilarious. So then i started thinking about how she and Magnus would have so much fun playing tricks on him with their magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deatheater_hearmeroar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deatheater_hearmeroar/gifts).



When Magnus and Alec adopted Madzie, they really didn’t expect her to be such handful. For someone so tiny and quiet, she was quite the prankster. Sure, all kids were but then again, Madzie was a pretty powerful warlock for her age. She was sneaky and smart too. It was all in good fun of course, she would never intentionally hurt anyone she cared about. However, having a papa who shared her mischievous trait, meant that Alec tends to be the victim of most of their pranks.

 

The first time they teamed up, it was unintentional. Magnus was coming home late that night so Alec picked up Madzie from Catarina’s. He was exhausted. He just spent the day training with new recruits and going on 3 missions with Jace, who seemed more determined than ever to put himself in harm’s way. Luckily for him, Madzie was due for some nap time anyway, so he fell asleep shirtless with the little warlock sprawled over his back. An hour later though, she woke up to the sound of creaking floorboards.

“Hey there sweet pea, did I wake you?” Magnus whispered.

Madzie shook her head while rubbing her eyes in response. After stretching out over Alec, she raised her arms to Magnus. Chuckling, he carried her out to the living room and magicked some markers and a colouring book. When she was settled and occupied, he left her to clean himself up. Now, every parent knows better than to leave a child alone with colouring materials. Next thing you know, there will be new artwork on the walls. Madzie had a better idea though. Her daddy was fast asleep and she had quite the array of markers. So she tip toed her way over to the bed and started doodling away on Alec’s pale back. She drew a bright yellow sun on his shoulders and a pond of fishes on his lower back. For some reason there was camel right in the middle of the picture and random doodles of popsicles and butterflies scattered everywhere else.

When Magnus got out of the shower, she immediately froze. Both their widened eyes met for a moment before Magnus put a finger over his lips. He quickly snapped away the markers and carried a giggling warlock out to the living room where they could laugh wholeheartedly. Alec woke up 10 minutes later completely unaware of the masterpiece on his back. Magnus and Madzie kept straight faces as he walked over to them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. It wasn’t long until Alec started to notice their all too wide smiles.

“Why are you two so happy? What happened?” he asked.

“Nothing love, we’ve just had a colourful day, haven’t we little one?”

Madzie nodded enthusiastically before turning away to divert their attention to the television. Confused, Alec made his way over to them. In wasn’t until he got up to get some snacks did he catch a glimpse of his back in the mirror.

“Please tell me this isn’t permanent,” he said groaning.

 

The second time was intentional. The three of them were grocery shopping at a nearby market. Turns out Madzie loved the hustle and bustle of a busy market so every weekend, they would head to a different one to do some shopping. Magnus would carry her on his shoulders while Alec went around and picked up the items Madzie chose. It was fun for them, pretending to be mundane for a couple of hours. That didn’t stop Madzie and Magnus from having their own fun though.

The trick to doing magic in a mundane setting is to be discreet. The pair had been planning this one for a couple of days, deciding on when to begin, coming up with ideas and ruling out others. Exploding a pumpkin and conjuring faces and voices on tomatoes were ruled out of course. They didn’t want to draw attention from mundanes or create a mess. By Friday, they’ve come up with a couple of harmless yet amusing ideas.

The day started off normally. The three walked into the market hand in hand like they always did. Alec let Madzie choose a couple of her favourite fruits while Magnus sneaked in some veggies. By the time they got to the aisles, the two warlocks were ready to commence mission. Madzie was on Magnus’s shoulders, giving her a better view of the surroundings and Magnus could keep an eye on the mundanes nearby.

“Daddy, peanut butter! Behind you!” Madzie called out.

While he was turning, Madzie casted a spell on one of the jars. She watched as Alec tried to pick it up. It was stuck, the spell worked. Alec tried to pick it up again, with more strength. Still stuck. He turned to the other two only to see them picking out some biscuits further down the aisle. Then he tried picking up a different jar. It worked. What?

“Alexander, darling is everything alright?” Magnus questioned.

Still baffled, he turned away to place it in the basket beside him. Gone. He looked around only to find it by Magnus. Alec figured he probably took it with him but as he made his way back to them, he saw 5 other baskets around him. All with the same contents. No one else was in the same aisle. What?

The two masterminds tried stifling their laughter watching the shadowhunter looking so befuddled. Eventually Alec heard their snickering and put the pieces together. Alec narrowed his eyes at them.

“No ice-cream for either of you later,” he scowled.

 

The third time however, Madzie pranked both her parents. It was a quiet night in the loft. Madzie was playing with her dolls on the floor while her daddy and papa were playing chess. They were completely sucked in the game, neither one of them willing to lose, competitive as always. Madzie eyed them both for a minute and decided to climb up onto the sofa. They paid no attention to her. Smiling, she decided it was time to have a little fun.

She snapped her fingers once, causing thunder to roll. Another snap to give the illusion of the room darkening and the sound of rain pitter pattering against the windows. One last snap to blow a strong gust of wind into the loft. The sudden chill broke both Alec and Magnus concentration. Frantically, they got up and ran around the house to make sure all the windows were closed shut. This gave the little warlock just enough time to move a couple of pieces around. Just enough to let her papa win. She watched them play enough times to figure out how the game worked.

When the two returned, Madzie was already back on the floor playing with her dolls. She smiled sweetly at them as they made their way back to their seats. Then she started a silent count down. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3-

“You cheated!” Alec exclaimed.

“How Alexander? I got back the same time you did,” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow.

“You did the thing with your magic,” he said while trying to imitate Magnus’s movements.

“Please, love, I don’t need magic to win at chess,” Magnus scoffed

“Well, my knight wasn’t there when I left!”

At this point they both looked down at the board again. Alec was right, and some of Magnus’s pieces had been moved too. It was just subtle enough not to notice at first glance. They looked back up at each other, eyes meeting for a moment before it clicked.

“Madzie!”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @glitterybluemagic


End file.
